Machine infernale
by Feather Pen Soul
Summary: Draco, riche et talentueux, se retrouvera bientôt à la tête d'une multinationale. Homosexuel, il le cache à tous, et c'est seulement en présence de Green, un jeune homme qui offre des services, qu'il se laisse aller, une fois par semaine, dans un luxueux hôtel. UA


**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Draco s'installa plus confortablement sur le siège, soufflant doucement. La chaleur était étouffante et la dense circulation finissait de l'achever. Dehors, la nuit s'emparait lentement de Manhattan et le ciel orangé et rosâtre était difficilement visible au-dessus de ces tours immenses qui le cachaient à la vue de tous.

En tant normal, c'était un chauffeur qui avait la tâche de le conduire où il le souhaitait, mais il aimait garder ces petits moments de liberté pendant lesquels il se sentait enfin maître de sa vie. Qu'importe si ces instants étaient minimes. Il avait ainsi l'impression qu'il prenait le large vers une destination inconnue et que jamais plus il n'aurait à remettre les pieds dans cette machine infernale.

Voilà ainsi qu'il aimait à appeler sa vie. Il la comparait bien souvent à une machine, une machine dont il n'aurait jamais aucun contrôle sur les rouages et qu'il ne pourrait jamais modifier, car il n'en était ni l'ingénieur, ni l'architecte.

Pour lui, tout cela n'était que fatalité et il devrait toujours subir et respecter les règles qu'on lui imposait, que d'autres lui imposaient.

Il passa ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blancs, soyeux et imbibés de gel. D'un geste inconscient et agacé, il les décoiffa, laissant quelques mèches retomber sur son visage.

Draco posa les deux mains sur le volant de sa voiture, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés sur les autres véhicules environnants. Il ne supportait pas d'attendre parmi cette foule de personnes ordinaires et banales.

Regardant à sa droite, il vit un chauffeur dans la quarantaine, cigarette à la bouche, un bras posé sur le rebord de sa portière, la fenêtre grande ouverte et la barbe mal rasée.

Une moue de dégoût apparut sur sa bouche. Il ne supportait pas le tabac. L'odeur lui était atroce et qui plus est, ce morceau de papier roulé d'herbes donnait une horrible haleine. Il détourna la tête, décidant de mettre un peu de musique.

Du Beethoven s'éleva alors dans l'élégant véhicule climatisé et Draco ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant les délicieuses notes qui s'alignaient les unes après les autres avec virtuosité.

Il put un instant oublier le reste et fit le vide seul ce morceau intemporel put pénétrer son esprit et l'envahir totalement.

Il fut brutalement arraché de son monde lorsqu'un klaxon énervé retentit derrière lui et il se rendit compte que les voitures avançaient maintenant beaucoup plus rapidement.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres fines et il tourna à droite, sachant qu'il n'était plus très loin de sa destination. Le seul fait d'y penser lui permit de s'évader et d'oublier qu'il n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains de son père.

Draco savait parfaitement qu'il n'était qu'un lâche incapable de s'assumer, mais il appréciait le luxe et le confort et devoir renoncer à tout cela, était pour lui inconcevable.

Mieux valait tout garder au secret et se composer un masque pour berner son entourage. Il n'en ressentait aucune culpabilité puisque lui aussi souffrait de cette situation. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il n'était pas doté du cran d'un rebelle pour tous les envoyer au diable ! Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'était pas courageux et en dormait très bien. Tous lui ordonnaient de faire des sacrifices sans jamais quémander son avis. Il leur renvoyait en quelque sorte la pierre par l'intermédiaire de cette vie cachée et inconnue de tous.

Il ne savait plus très bien lui-même comment tout cela avait commencé, comment _il_ était arrivé dans sa vie pesante et mortellement ennuyeuse. Cela s'était fait de manière étrange et totalement inattendue. Il avait accepté sans hésiter, se laissant happer par le regard singulier.

Draco l'avait suivi et ne le regrettait aucunement à ce jour. _Il _lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre, le goût de la liberté. Pour_ lui, _il n'hésitait plus à échapper aux règles et à mentir sans culpabilité. Il lui devait beaucoup de choses et se donnait volontiers à _lui_, alors que jamais auparavant il n'aurait pu faire confiance à ce point à quelqu'un.

_Il_ s'était présenté à lui et Draco n'avait tout simplement pas levé la tête, l'envoyant sèchement balader, mais loin d'être désarçonné par son attitude, _il _avait fait fi de tout cela, s'approchant de lui et lui emplissant les sens de son odeur si particulière. Sa bouche s'était approchée de son oreille, prenant une teinte chaude et délicieuse, et le charme avait opéré sans plus attendre.

Et depuis ce jour, il l'avait revu chaque semaine, depuis deux mois, dans le même hôtel, chaque vendredi soir. C'était un jour qu'il attendait avec à chaque fois plus d'impatience.

C'était une véritable torture pour lui, toute cette semaine qui passait lentement, impitoyable, se délectant de l'obliger ainsi à compter les heures, les minutes et les secondes. Il lui semblait même que cette attente se prolongeait volontairement pour mieux maintenir et prolonger son supplice à lui.

Certaines fois, il avait l'impression que la folie s'emparait de lui, il devenait une bête qu'on maintenait en cage, il devait garder son déguisement et ne pouvait plus le retirer. Il devenait insupportable et agressif, cherchait tous les prétextes possibles pour déclencher un conflit, peu importe la personne.

Il se transformait en une bombe, capable d'exploser à tout moment et ce ne fut simplement que lorsqu'il se retrouvait maître à bord de sa voiture, conduisant vers une destination que seul lui connaissait, qu'il redevenait lui-même. Tout son calvaire cessait à ce moment précis, il pouvait être celui qu'il était et ses muscles se relâchaient, ainsi que ses pensées qui devenaient aussi légères que des particules d'atome dans l'air.

Ses doigts s'agitèrent sur le volant, se crispant et s'étirant, dénonçant ainsi son impatience. Il se gara dans le parking sousterrain avec une hâte non contenue. Encore quelques minutes et il pourrait enfin s'autoriser à s'abandonner à ce que la majorité jugeait comme étant vil, vicieux et sale. Pour lui, c'était la libération, son ticket pour une évasion qui ne durait à chaque fois que quelques heures.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet sur le miroir situé dans le rabat au-dessus de lui. Le jeune homme se fit peur à lui-même, il se trouvait un air d'illuminé, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage rougi, les cheveux en bataille. Il voulait courir comme un dératé jusqu'au lieu prévu et s'y abandonner enfin.

Il sortit enfin de la voiture, laissant échapper un profond soupir, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Arrivé enfin dans le grand hall, la réceptionniste fut à ses petits soins. On proposa de le conduire à sa chambre mais d'un geste dédaigneux, il refusa, l'esprit déjà à mille lieux, presqu'inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

D'un geste mécanique, carte électronique en main, il se déplaça jusque dans sa chambre et ne revint à lui même que lorsqu'il y pénétra. La vue panoramique de la Grosse Pomme, qu'il avait à travers les baies vitrées le secoua. Il se sentait puissant. Ce soir, ce n'était plus lui qui était soumis aux lois qu'elle lui dictait, c'était la grande mégapole qui était à ses pieds.

Il dénoua sa cravate, ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche, retira sa ceinture et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Regardant sa montre, un doute s'insinua en lui. Et s'_il_ ne venait pas ? S'i_l_ le plantait là comme s'il ne valait rien ? Qu'_il _en avait marre de lui ? Non, il restait encore cinq minutes avant qu'_il_ n'arrive puisqu'_il_ était toujours à l'heure. Il ne fallait pas se mettre à délirer.

Le jeune homme se mit à faire les cents pas, contemplant d'un œil vide le luxe étalé autour de lui. Ces objets, ces meubles ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort, il n'en voulait pas. Il se dit en ricanant qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien le voir dans un établissement miteux, que cela ne changerait rien à ce qu'_il_ lui faisait ressentir. Il y aurait trouvait la même intensité, la même sensation de liberté.

Le vin commandé arriva et il dut se remplir en verre pour arriver à se calmer. Draco ne ressentait aucune honte à être ainsi durant ces moments, alors que jamais au dehors, il ne laissait apparaître ses états d'âmes.

Que faisait-_il _? Le blond passa encore une fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les attrapant et la sonnerie retentit enfin. Il bondit sur ses pieds et ferma les yeux pour recomposer son masque. D'un pas quelque peu fébrile il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Green le salua de son petit sourire empli de charme. Il était grand, costaud et le teint parfaitement hâlé, faisant ressortir ses incroyables yeux verts et était vêtu d'un costume gris et d'une cravate grenat nouée autour du cou. Une petite mallette digne d'un business man pendait à son bras.

Draco sentit un long frisson le parcourir et resta immobile à le fixer, admiratif.

- Tu me laisses entrer ?

Green haussait à présent un sourcil, amusé.

Le blond réussit à se redonner contenance et s'écarta, impassible, de l'entrée. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il donnait dos à Green.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir être lui-même et c'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

**Je sais j'ai de nombreuses fics en cours de route et me voilà qui revient avec une autre. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Il semble que je préfère commencer de nouveaux projets, plutôt que de les terminer… J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce début. **


End file.
